The Gummi Bears meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs part 10
the dwarfs go upstairs and see the creatures sleeping beneath the blankets dwarfs jiminy crickets its seven monster sleeping in our seven heads lets kill them before they wake up which end do we kill sh and they pull the blanket off seeing Snow White and the Gummi Bears sleeping Sneezy what is it Doc its a girl and adorable bears Sneezy shes mighty pretty Bashful shes beautiful just like an angel Grumpy angel huh shes a female and all females is poison full of wicked wiles Bashful what are wicked wiles Grumpy i dont know but im again em Doc shh you ll wake them up Grumpy just let them wake up they dont belong here nohow Doc theyre moving what do we do hide and they hide beneath their beds and Snow White and the Gummi Bears awake Snow White oh dear i wonder if the children are she sees the dwarfs Snow White oh Grammi those arnt children theyre little men Snow White how do you do i said how do you do Grumpy how do you do what Grammi how do you do means hello Doc oh Snow White you can talk im so glad now dont tell me who you are let me guess i know youre Doc Doc why yes its true Snow White and youre Bashful Bashful oh gosh Tummi and youre Sneezy right and Sneezy sneezes ah achoo and they laugh Sunni and you must be Sleepy Sleepy uh yes how did you guess Grammi and youre Happy Happy mam thats me and this is Dopey he dont talk none Sunni he cant talk Happy i dont know he never tried Snow White oh thats too bad Grammi and oh you must be Grumpy and they laugh Grumpy hum we know who we are now ask them who they are Gruffi we ll go first im Gruffi i got the same personality trait as you and these are Tummi Zummi Cubbi Grammi and Sunni and were the Gummi Bears Doc and who are you my dear Snow White oh how silly of me im Snow White Dwarfs Snow White a princess Snow White yes Doc well princess were honored were Grumpy mad as hornets Doc mad as hornets no were not were bad as cornets no no no what am i saying Grumpy nothing just standing there smuddling like a doodlebug Doc whos smoddling like a doodle bug who Grumpy ah shut up and tell them to get out Snow White please dont send us away if you do theyll kill us Doc kill you who Snow White my stepmother the Queen Tummi and our rival Lady Bane Dwarfs the Queen and who is Lady Bane that must sound bad and mean Grumpy shes an old witch im warning you if the Queen finds her here she ll swoop down and ring her vengenes on us Sunni but they dont know where we are Grumpy they dont hey they know everything full of black magic can even make themselves invisible and could be in this room right now Dopey hides under Happys beard but Happy knocks him silly on the head Grammi dont worry theyll never find us here Snow White thats right and if you let us stay i ll keep house for you i ll wash sweep sew and cook Dwarfs cook Doc can you make dapple lumpkins lumple dapplins Grumpy and Sneezy apple dumplings Doc yes apple dumplings Tummi emm i love apple dumplins Snow White yes and goose berry pie Dwarfs gooseburry pie hooray they stay Category:Snow White Parts